Realization
by gemini.utako
Summary: Zoro realizes that his feelings for his captain are more than being a first mate. Should he tell Luffy about his feelings? Or should he just keep it to himself? (a short story; one sided ZoLu; also consists of: Zoro's POV and Normal POV)


**Realization**

* * *

**Summary:**

Zoro realizes that his feelings for his captain are more than being a first mate. Should he tell Luffy about his feelings? Or should he just keep it to himself? (a short story; one sided ZoLu; also consists of: Normal POV, Zoro's POV)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. If I say I do, I don't :P

* * *

**Zoro's POV**

I've been feeling weird these days. Whenever I see Luffy around me, my heart races. I thought I might be sick so I asked Chopper what's wrong with me but he tells me that there's nothing wrong. I tried to think and ended up sleeping in the cold ground.

"_Zoro…" Luffy looked and seated beside me._

"_What is it Luffy?" I looked at him with a warm smile._

"_Do you like me?" he stared at me as I feel my body tensed up._

_Silence has surrounded around us as I finally realized what to answer._

_I tried to speak but words won't come out my mouth. Until darkness surrounded me._

* * *

I can feel the warmth and heaviness of my body and decided to open my eyes. The first thing I saw was a straw hat covering my face and made my body stiffen. My stomach was heavy and felt someone was sitting on me. I took off the hat from my face and saw Luffy sitting on me while playing cards with Usopp and Chopper. I got irritated and throw off Luffy towards Usopp and Chopper.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A DAMN CHAIR TO YOU?!" I yelled at them while pointing my katana.

"LOOK OUT EVERYONE! ZORO HAS EVOLVED INTO A MONSTER! UWWAAA!" Usopp screamed as he feels my dark aura and ran around Thousand Sunny with Chopper. Ofcourse, who wouldn't react when someone is sitting in your stomach while you are sleeping? They are ruining my sleep. But to tell the truth, it actually felt good.

It took me minutes to catch them and bumped into someone without noticing.

"Damn you marimo! Look at what you've done to the food!" I turned around and saw the cook with food spilled on him.

"Serves you right, Shitty cook." I whispered while trying to stand up.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU STUPID DIRECTIONLESS MARIMO?!" he enraged and kicked me. I was able to block it with my katana.

"WHO ARE CALLING STUPID YOU SHITTY LOVE COOK?!" I charged at him and swung my sword.

We continued to fight until Nami came and punches us on the head. I don't know why but her punches hurt more than the shitty cook's kicks.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile…

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper started to continue their game and watched Zoro and Sanji being lectured by Nami.

"Those guys look stupid." Luffy said while throwing a card in the middle.

"Look who's talking." Usopp threw a card in the middle while Chopper nodding at his statement.

"Is that so? Shishishishishi!" Luffy took a draw.

* * *

**Zoro's POV**

It took hours until Nami stopped lecturing us and made us clean the deck. I was on my way to the deck until I saw Luffy, Usopp and Chopper continued to play their game. At first I was irritated until I took a glance at Luffy and froze from my position. I felt my heart beat increased and my face was hot. Until I heard a chuckle behind me.

"It seems that someone has fallen to captain." I looked at my back and saw Robbin behind me. '_It's the witch._' I said to myself.

"Aren't you gonna tell the captain before it's too late?" that question made me hesitate for awhile.

"No, not yet. If I tell him now he wouldn't understand." She crossed arms and chuckled.

"It's you decision." She walked passed me and started to join the game they are playing.

'That's right. If I tell him now, he wouldn't understand. That's why I'm gonna do my to make him understand everything.' He glanced back to Luffy and saw him making weird faces to make the others laugh. 'I guess it's gonna be hard. Oh well!' He decided to sleep again while he's not doing anything yet until someone threw him a bucket in his head and hit him.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU SLACKING? START CLEANING IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO CHARGE YOU MONEY FOR EVERY SECOND YOU STOP!" '_She's the real witch._' I started to clean before anything worse will happen.

* * *

**WAHHH! I made another fic for you guys! I just got bored and started to think of a fanfic so I made this! What do you think guys? Like it? Please review if you do! Thanks in advance Readers! Love you all! Mwuuaaahh! :3**


End file.
